Coming Clean
by Aphrodite-Venus-u.k
Summary: Lovers Marcus Flint and Katie Bell plan a midnight meeting that is interrupted by a thunderstorm.


Coming Clean

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: This isn't my best Marcus/Katie fanfiction, but it's been awhile since I wrote about them. I wanted to get back to my favourite couple. So, here it is...

Summary: Lovers Marcus Flint and Katie Bell plan a midnight meeting that is interrupted by a thunderstorm.

Time: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban

Genre: Drama and Romance

Date Finished: July 12, 2011

Rating: PG

Katie Bell pushed the castle door open. She looked behind her to make sure that no one was following her. She was not exactly breaking the rules. It was after all forty-five minutes before curfew. Sure, it was not exactly smart to be doing this, not with a mass murderer on the loose. She did not think that Black would come to Hogwarts anyway.

At least not tonight.

She walked down the stairs and turned toward the Quidditch pitch. He was supposed to be there. She was not sure if he would show up. Their meetings were kind of just random passing or a few stolen minutes when their friends' backs were turned.

She was not ashamed to be seen with him. It was not like that at all. They just wanted some privacy. They wanted to be away from the prying eyes of the world.

She entered the pitch and looked around. No sign of him. Katie sighed. She had hoped he would have made it tonight. Maybe he was having trouble escaping...

She did one more sweep of the pitch to make sure that she did not miss him. She did not want to leave if he was hiding in the shadows. It was part of the deal. If one of them was not there when the other arrived, they would leave and meet some other time.

Nevertheless, she had hoped he would here tonight.

That was what happened when you got your hopes up. They always seem to have a habit of being dashed. They always seem to leave one disappointed.

Katie turned to leave. Her long, blond hair shone in the moonlight.

"I'd try looking up, if I were you," a voice said from above.

Katie looked up. "Well, if you weren't so quite, I may have noticed you."

Marcus landed on the ground next to her. "I wasn't sure if you were a teacher or not."

Kate was confused. "Why?"

Marcus looked at his watch. "It is five minutes past curfew."

"Oh, it is not." Katie grabbed his arm and looked at his watch. Sure, enough it was. "Crap."

"Afraid of getting in trouble?" Marcus inquired.

Katie gave him a look. "Some of us would like to keep our record semi-clean."

Marcus leaned against his broom. "Oh, would they now?"

"Yes."

Marcus looked around. "There's no one here would like too."  
>Katie slapped him.<p>

"Oh, you mean you?"

"Yes."

"That's what you get for dating me."

Katie bit her lip. She had forgotten how reckless he could be. She had always known that he had trouble following the rules. She knew that he had another, more serious problems besides following the rules. He had assured her that he had gotten help and broke those habits. However, he was still reckless. She thought she could change that, but, now, she did not see how.

Foolish, foolish girl.

Marcus put his arm around her. "So..."

"So..."

Above them, a rumble of thunder crackled through the night as lightening filled the sky. The chill in the air singled that rain would soon follow. The gentle breeze made the Quidditch stands creek and the goal posts wave gently. Mother Nature was calling.

Marcus took Katie's arm and led her gently toward the Slytherin locker rooms. As he pulled the key out from underneath his shirt, rain had begun to fall. Marcus pushed the door open just as the downpour began. They both flung themselves in.

Once inside the locker room, lights lit the room up one by one. They provided luminosity on the green and silver colours of the room, the walls were lined with past team pictures. The room was a little more fancier than the Gryffindor locker room. Besides the lights, the fireplace in the corner (Gryffindor did not have of those!) sparked and warmed the room. Everything looked newer and it probably was. Katie watched in awe. She looked at Marcus, who shrugged.

"It's magic, Katie," Marcus said.

Katie gave him a dirty look.

Marcus sat down on one of the two benches in front of a large, white board. Unlike Oliver's boards, it was blank. She thought that he would worse than Oliver was.

"Um, yeah." He noticed that she was looking. He stood up and walked over to the board. He flipped it over and revealed plans. Then, flipped it back over to the blank side. "We had some problems with people breaking in here. We had to come up with something."

Katie did not add that she know who it was. She does not add that there was more than one person involved.

Marcus walked back over and sat down never to her. "So, is this the part where we make random small talk and/or make out?"

Katie nodded. "I think it is." She giggled.

Marcus banged his head against the wall.

Katie listened to the storm that was now in full rage. There was no hope of leaving now. She was stuck here with her lover. What did lovers do when they were alone together?

Oh, she knew.

But, they weren't going there. She wanted to save herself and had told him this. He did not take it like she thought he would. She thought that he would have broken up with her, but he kind of seemed relieved when she told him that. She knew what his last girlfriend wanted from him and that she had pressured him into it. Maybe that was why he looked relieved.

She reached over and kissed him. "I love you."

"Love you too," he said as he kissed her back.

Just as the storm was cleaning the earth, Katie Bell was cleaning up Marcus Flint's soul. All of them were becoming one.

All were coming clean.


End file.
